G protein-coupled receptors (GPCRs) are cell surface proteins that translate hormone or ligand binding into intracellular signals. GPCRs are found in all animals, insects, and plants. GPCR signaling plays a pivotal role in regulating various physiological functions including phototransduction, olfaction, neurotransmission, vascular tone, cardiac output, digestion, pain, and fluid and electrolyte balance. Although they are involved in various physiological functions, GPCRs share a number of common structural features. They contain seven membrane domains bridged by alternating intracellular and extracellular loops and an intracellular carboxyl-terminal tail of variable length.
The magnitude of the physiological responses controlled by GPCRs is linked to the balance between GPCR signaling and signal termination. The signaling of GPCRs is controlled by a family of intracellular proteins called arresting. Arrestins bind activated GPCRs, including those that have been agonist-activated and especially those that have been phosphorylated by G protein-coupled receptor kinases (GRKs).
Receptors, including GPCRs, have historically been targets for drug discovery and therapeutic agents because they bind ligands, hormones, and drugs with high specificity. Approximately fifty percent of the therapeutic drugs in use today target or interact directly with GPCRs. See eg., Jurgen Drews, (2000) “Drug Discovery: A Historical Perspective,” Science 287:1960-1964.
Although only several hundred human GPCRs are known, it is estimated that several thousand GPCRs exist in the human genome. Of these known GPCRs, many are orphan receptors that have yet to be associated with a function or ligands.
There is a need for accurate, easy to interpret methods of detecting G protein-coupled receptor activity and methods of assaying GPCR activity. One method, as disclosed in Barak et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,891,646 and 6,110,693, uses a cell expressing a GPCR and a conjugate of an arrestin and a detectable molecule, the contents of which are incorporated by reference in their entirety.
In some instances, naturally occurring GPCRs do not provide optimal association with arrestin for easy detection. Accordingly, for those receptors that do not exhibit optimal association with arrestin, there is a need to increase affinity of the naturally occurring GPCRs with arrestin to provide for a more sensitive assay.
Therefore, in view of the aforementioned deficiencies attendant with prior art methods of detecting G protein-coupled receptor activity, it should be apparent that there still exists a need in the art for the same. In designing this improved method, it should also be apparent that the identification of molecules which modulate G protein-coupled receptors would likewise be improved.